genkokufandomcom-20200213-history
Species
There exists variety of species of both animals and monsters in the Continent of "Landia". Some are similar to the ones found on Earth like Horses, Octopus, Locust, etc., while others are completely different. Wyvern Wyverns are basically smaller dragons with winged, front limbs. Thy are the most common type of flying dragon and are used by many countries as a form of air cavalry. Though not as maneuverable as Griffons, they have greater range and are compared by Kazuya Souma like bombers. Wyverns have a fear of flying over great distances of water and will not fly any further if they lose sight of land. As such, Kazuya came up with the idea of training wyverns into thinking that the carrier Hiryuu was an island. As a result, the Kingdom of Freidonia gained a substantial advantage of using the wyverns at sea. Wyverns share the same weaknesses as all reptiles and become sluggish in extreme cold or winter weather. Griffon Griffons are beasts with the heads, claws and wings of an eagle, and the bodies of lions. They are considered as extremely maneuverable and are compared by Kazuya like fighter planes. However, they have a very short range and are considered almost impossible to breed domestically. So far, only the Gran Chaos Empire has been able to successfully breed them. Like wyverns, griffons have a fear of flying over water. In fact, this makes their range even shorter than wyverns, as they are unable to cross wide rivers or lakes without losing sight of the opposite shore. Rhinosaurus The rhinosauruses are beasts of burden and are commonly used by many nations as a form of heavy land transport. They are reptilian and possesses large horns. It is noted that riding a rhinosaurus at top speed can cause motion-sickness. In addition to their ability to haul cargo, they are also used by the Gran Chaos Empire as a form of mobile artillery with large cannons strapped to their backs. They can also be used as living battering rams. Rhinosauruses are simple-minded and according to Tomoe Inui, only require good food and a safe place to breed. Like all reptiles, they have a weakness to extreme cold and cannot be used in winter weather. Sea Dragon Sea Dragons are massive water-type dragons that are used to haul steel warships. Unlike wooden ships, steel vessels are too massive to be propelled by oars or sails. There are no internal combustion engines in the world of Landia, so these ships are tethered to Sea Dragons, essentially becoming giant carriages. The obvious weaknesses to this configuration is the tether between the ship and the Sea Dragons. Severing it will leave the ship motionless and unable to maneuver. Also to note is the fact that the Sea Dragon is not the only animal that is used for maritime propulsion. The Nine Headed Dragon Archipelago Union has been able to train other sea-going creatures to haul ships across the water. Gelin Commonly called a slime by most RPG games, the gelin is a jelly-like creature with a central nucleus. It is commonly found in all areas and is said to have a delicate body that will explode into a puddle of blue liquid if struck by a hard blow. However, Poncho Panacotta had discovered that the gelin can be harvested intact and be used as a food source. Due to his travels, he had learned from a small tribe, that the gelin's nucleus could be killed, using a light tap with a small stick in a certain area. As a result, the gelin dies, leaving its body intact. Two hours after death is the optimal time to slice its body into noodles, cook them in a broth, and adding spices to create a dish called 'gelin udon.' The dish soon becomes the signature dish of Elfrieden and later Freidonia. It also becomes one of the key staples to solving the food crisis. Octopus Like the same animal on Earth, the octopus is a soft-bodied, eight-limbed mollusc. However, save for a few villages living on the coast, most of the populace of Landia were unaware that octopi were edible and normally threw them back. One of the first foods that Kazuya Soma had prepared during the Jewel Voice Broadcast was boiled octopus and the Japanese fried octopus dish called takoyaki. Like the gelin, the octopus was embraced as a staple food to combat the food shortages. Giant Locust Like the same animal on Earth, the giant locust is a six-legged insect. However, this particular species is about the size of a large prawn. What was even more surprising was that it was cooked with soy sauce, or 'hishio sauce' by the Mystic Wolf Tribe. Giganto Armadillo Similar to a glyptodon, Giganto Armadillo is a large animal with hard armor shell body and mostly live in the forest. There shell is said to be practically impossible to break with physical attack, and this ability to withstand almost any physical attack comes from the fat deposits under their armor shell, which has great shock-absorbing abilities. Surprisingly, Aisha Udgard has been able to crack the shell of one of these beasts, though it took her ten attempts with her great sword to do so. Numoth A species of elephant found in the Republic of Turgis. It is described as similar to the ancient woolly mammoth of Earth but has four tusks instead of two. They are used by the people for travel and transport, but are limited in terms of cargo capacity. Temsbock Temsbock are horned beasts that look like a combination of a cow and a goat that are raised Malmkhitan. They are known for their ability to leap long distances and has the strength to leap up a castle wall in three bounds. They are used by the leaping cavalry of Malmkhitan allowing them to suddenly appear and disappear on the battlefield causing confusion among the enemy. Horned Doldon Horned Doldons are dolphin-like creatures with a horn similar to an unicorn used by the Nine Headed Dragon Archipelago Union to draw their ships. While they lack the drawing power of Sea Dragons they are faster and more maneuverable.